


Heat

by spinner33



Series: CM - AU [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, popsicle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team deals with desert heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The heat was brutal. This was Arizona in July, so heat should be expected. Heat should go without saying. They were used to heat, just not heat like this.

“I breathe in. I breathe out. I can’t tell the difference. Is that a bad sign?” Rossi asked Hotch slowly.

Aaron opened his eyes and lifted his sunglasses. A trickle of sweat raced down from his dark hair and across his temple, disappearing in the dryness. He was lying slack back against the driver’s seat of the SUV, feeling like his entire body was going to melt down into the floor board.

“I dunno,” he replied. “My brain has collapsed into a tiny dwarf star in the middle of my skull. I may have already suffocated.”

In the backseat, Morgan worked up enough energy to smirk. That was about it though.

“Where did the LEO go?” Rossi whined.

All the SUV doors were wide open. The windows were down. The air conditioning was off for fear of overheating the engine. The air outside was as still as death. Even the flies were grumpy and lethargic. They were walking instead of floating in the mercilessly, windless, loveless atmosphere.

“ ‘Back in five,’ he said,” Aaron mumbled.

“We should have made him specify. Five hours? Five minutes?” Dave murmured.

“Five days?” Derek intoned.

“What are they doing?” Rossi asked as the rest of the team climbed out of the other SUV, which was parked in the same lot about five feet away.

Reid, JJ, and Prentiss went inside the small convenience store/gas station where the team was waiting. The bell dinged once, and the glass and metal door closed. Emily went straight to the freezer section and laid face-first against the glass. JJ sidled over and scooted next to her, and did the same face-plant.

Spencer walked around the aisles, picking up seemingly-random objects: two bottles of vodka, a bag of ice, a jug of distilled water, several bottles of drinking water, a box of baggies, a bag of balloons, and two shaped-foam coolers with lids. He came to the freezer section and stood in front of Prentiss, who turned around to face him. They exchanged a couple words. She grinned and moved aside, then they both rooted around in the freezer.

“What is he going to do with all that?” Morgan said. 

“I dunno,” Aaron mumbled.

“The sheriff will be back any second,” Rossi muttered.

They paid for their goods, and the others returned to their vehicle with all their booty in tow. Aaron rolled his head sideways to watch. Reid was seriously busy in the backseat doing something with almost everything he had bought. Whatever he was up to, Hotch couldn’t tell at this distance because of the angle of the opened doors and the glare of the sun’s rays coming from that direction.

“Wake me when the LEO returns,” Hotch sighed.

Morgan stepped out of the SUV and headed over to investigate. He peered in through the open back door and watched Reid working. Rossi was frowning, but that had been his default expression for the entire case. He didn’t like the heat—it was one of the reasons he didn’t move to Florida and play golf full-time. He closed his eyes and dozed as well.

Minutes later, Reid popped excitedly through their vehicle window on Hotch’s side.

“Hi!” he beamed. Hotch and Rossi frowned sleepily at him. Reid leaned in and dropped bright-colored, lumpy baggies in their laps. Both men yelled and leapt skyward in response.

“REID!!” they wailed.

“Don’t worry! They are double-bagged for protection. Alcohol, water, and ice-cubes. It should help. I promise.”

“In my LAP!?” Rossi raged.

“Put them on your favorite pulse point, and it will drop your body temperature for you. Keep you cooler longer. Refreeze them tonight in your hotel room fridge, and you can use them again tomorrow. Here’s more if you want them. Bottles of drinking water as well,” Reid said, sliding one of the coolers into the backseat floor board. He rustled around in the cooler.

“Mmmmm,” Aaron whispered, shimmying himself into a comfortable position and hugging the cold bag to his middle. “Thank you, Doctor. That is so helpful.”

“Still doesn’t mean I appreciate you dropping the shit in my lap,” Dave grumbled.

“Grape, cherry, lime, or orange?” 

“What?” Aaron asked sleepily.

“Grape, cherry, lime, or orange?” Reid repeated, shaking a box at him.

“Oh….” Hotch whispered, beginning to smile. 

Rossi frowned. “Grown men don’t eat popsicles.”

“Suit yourself,” Reid shrugged. “Helps drop your body temperature even faster. Cools your brain. Cools your face.”

Aaron slipped a grape popsicle out of the box and made a small kissy motion at Reid. Spencer blushed a tiny bit and made a kissy motion back. They didn’t touch—they were at least three feet apart. But Rossi rolled his eyes anyway. Reid gave Rossi a curious look. He offered the box again. Dave’s brows were bending down to the tip of his nose.

“No! I am not going to suck on anything shaped like another man’s dick.”

“Okay….” Reid replied, eyes crinkling with amusement. “You want me to go check if they have one shaped like a pussy?”

“Reid,” Hotch scolded gently. Spencer stopped. 

“ ‘m sorry,” Reid whispered.

“Thank you,” Hotch added.

Spencer smiled. He vanished from the window and returned to the other SUV. Morgan sloshed his way between the two vehicles, and he climbed into the backseat, where he stretched out in his spot and relaxed. He was smiling. He was holding a half-finished lime popsicle. As near as Hotch could tell from the lumps under his clothes, Derek had a slushy-half-frozen-baggy under both arms, in his lap, and on his stomach too. He sighed and rubbed his solar plexus.

“The next time I’m mad at Reid, remind me how much I love him,” Morgan sighed again, crunching massive bites off the popsicle. “Sometimes, I want to hug and kiss his brain.”

“Hotch?” Rossi said slowly. Morgan put his empty stick into the cooler in the floorboard.

“What?” Aaron replied, crunching the tip of his popsicle and hoping he wasn’t getting purple ice crystals on his white shirt.

“Make him stop,” Dave pleaded.

Hotch lifted his sunglasses and stared at the other SUV. Just like theirs, the second SUV had the windows down and the doors open wide. JJ was reclining in the front passenger seat with a baggy on her lap and on her forehead. Prentiss was in the driver’s seat, crunching ice cubes with her teeth. She had a baggy down her tank top between her breasts, and she was smiling contentedly. Emily felt Hotch’s gaze and turned to say something to Reid.

Spencer was lying on his back in the rear seat, and had one knee propped up. He had removed his sweater, untucked his shirt, and undone a button or two in order to slip a couple baggies inside. From this perspective, he was sporting quite a nice fake rake.

Hotch decided the fake boobs were not what had so disturbed Rossi. Reid had his chin up, his hair splayed out, and he was sliding a cherry popsicle in and out between his open lips, licking, sucking, nibbling delicately. In spite of the iced-baggy in his lap, Aaron felt the heat in his body rising again. Reid’s knees swayed and his hips writhed as he worked that popsicle for all it was worth.

Rossi’s eyes were wide, and he was squirming uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

“Oh. My. Goodness,” Derek babbled, his mouth dropping open. “Hotch?”

All three stared and had similar, lustful thoughts, though admittedly Hotch’s gaze was tinged with glee, because he had been privileged with such affections as the frozen confection was currently enjoying, while the other two men were only interested bystanders, imagining what it might be like to be so treated. In and out the popsicle slid, leaving a sticky trail of goo against those gorgeous lips.

Emily’s deep chuckle startled the three men. She whispered something to JJ, and then to Reid. Spencer leaned his head back further so he could view them upside-down. He smiled at Hotch and Morgan, but mostly at Rossi. Then he said something softly to Prentiss.

Emily handed Spencer an object from the front floorboard. The other cooler must have been there, down between JJ’s little feet. Reid got comfy on his back again, opened his mouth, and this time, slid two popsicles between his lips. He teased his tongue in the cleft between them, nibbled them in tandem, then in unison, one cherry, one lime, slowly swirling them, moaning softly.

“What does he think he’s doing?” Rossi scowled.

“That is…that is just…” Morgan was at a loss for words. 

“Evil in its purest form,” Dave decided.

Aaron grinned and put his sunglasses back on.

“If he doesn’t stop that, I’m going to need another ice pack,” Rossi complained.

“Won’t help,” Morgan answered, dialing his phone.

“Aaron, I have never understood the attraction, until now,” Dave whispered. Hotch nearly choked on the final remains of his grape popsicle as laughter welled up in his throat.

Prentiss’s phone rang. She picked it up and clicked the speaker. 

“Can I help you?” Emily purred.

“Tell Dr. Deep Throat to give it a rest, would you?” Morgan growled.

Reid must have heard Morgan’s words over the speaker or over the small distance between the two vehicles. He choked, sat up, and nearly fell out of the other side of the SUV he was laughing so hard. JJ was cackling pretty hard too. She reached into the cooler and rooted around, finding an orange popsicle for herself.

Prentiss put the phone down in the front seat and leaned over the backseat towards Reid. She wiggled her finger at him, and he got up on his knees too, holding the lime popsicle between them.

“All right, you two. Don’t make me come over there,” Morgan warned. He was utterly mesmerized by the sight of two tongues now tracing one very lucky popsicle. Reid was holding the cherry one absently in his hand. From this angle, Reid’s half-opened white shirt was utterly transparent, and his slender frame was gleaming with sunlight. It wasn’t like Prentiss’s tank top was all that concealing either.

“Dust trail rising on 89,” Hotch called out commandingly. Reid was instantly all business again. He held the cherry popsicle in his mouth, sat back into his seat at once, taking the ice bags out of his shirt and buttoning up. Reid was pulling on his tie and refitting it into a neat knot, smiling to himself.

“The LEO is coming back?” Rossi hoped.

“Either that, or the vultures are using the highway as a landing strip,” Aaron replied.

Prentiss had taken the lime popsicle from Reid. She turned around in her seat, and started the SUV. She took several quick, snapping bites of the frozen treat before licking the stick clean. JJ picked up Emily’s phone. With the other hand, she took the top off their cooler and lifted it up so Reid and Prentiss could both put their unfinished treats, the sticks, and their baggies inside.

“Buckle up, gents,” Jareau chuckled. “Show’s over.”

Emily slid into her jacket, then pulled out ahead of Hotch, and then gunned the engine, racing away.


End file.
